Kids will be Kids
by sunstar989
Summary: Even The Viking teens do in Viking adult things once in a while. This only proves there more kid than Viking. Please Review Ideas are appreciated
1. Chapter 1

Kids will be kids Story 1: Paint Ball

It was a clear day on Berk after the horrendous attack of the screaming death. With the dragons going back to their cycle of life. And Mother Nature taking its ways of recovering. The teens went back to the remaining islands to start their project with the paint all over again. Well that was what they told their dragons. Of course that was after they found their riders covered in paint. Hiding from each other in groups of two. With Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Snotlout on one side, and Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs on the other.  
>"Oh uh hey Toothless um it's not what it looks like." Hiccup said sheepishly, instinctively wiping at the colorful paint that stained his clothes and body.<br>Toothless gave a mock questioning look.  
>'Oh really because it looks like all of you have been in a intense paint ball war.'<br>And as if the two could understand each other,  
>"Okay so it is what it looks like."<br>That was when the other dragons came in. Who were surprised with the current position of their riders.  
>'Okay all I want to know is if Snotlout started it.' Said Hookfang in annoyed voice as he looked at his rider as he tried to sneak a paintball to Hiccups head. But failed as Astrid got to him first, causing him fall back on impacted.<br>'Okay so what happened?' Stormfly asked.  
>'Our young riders got into a paint war when they were suppose to be working.' Toothless said, still eyeing the young Vikings with disapproval.<br>Even Snotlout and the twins had the grace to look slightly embarrassed, well, before they opened their mouth.  
>"Hiccup did it!"<br>"I did not!"  
>"It was the twins!"<br>"Well you shouldn't have retaliated!"  
>Toothless raised an imaginary eyebrow<br>'Hiccup retaliated?'  
>'Wow that is so new.' Stormfly said.<br>'Yes the last thing I expected.' Meatlug said.  
>'Cool! You go Hiccup!' Barf and Belch said excitedly.<br>'Your not helping... But that is very true though.' Hookfang said.  
>'I don't care who started it! I just wanna know what happened.' Toothless said annoyed.<br>"Okay so this is what really happened. While they clear that up." Astrid said.  
>The dragons then just sat there.<br>(Flashback)  
>Ruffnut and Tuffnut were once again grouped with each other. As they traveled on foot. To deal with the dragons on the ground. Everyone's dragons was back on Berk resting from the resent attack. Because that was not fun.<br>"Do you see any?" Ruffnut asked.  
>"No. Do you?" Tuffnut asked.<br>"No."  
>"This is stupid."<br>"No your stupid."  
>"Am not!"<br>"Are too!"  
>"Are..."<br>All of a sudden a rustle in the leaves rang in the twins ears. Which took there attention. They began to creep towards the creature.  
>"Hey let's corner it. Then it'll have no place of escape."<br>"Yeah that's a great idea. Yeah. So you go that way and I go this way."  
>"Cool."<br>So with that they took out there paint ballon. Each on the opposite side.  
>"Ready? One, two, Three!"<br>As they ran on each side. They didn't catch the creature but Ruffnut did catch Tuffnut. In purple paint. Ruffnut was currently failing to keep his laughter.  
>"Hey your purple." Ruffnut snickered.<br>Tuffnut glared at her brother. As he was snickering at her. That was then she pulled out one of her paint balls and perfectly threw it to his face. Which quickly shut his mouth.c  
>"Ha now your purple."<br>The two glared at each other before you know it. A whole new paint ball war has started between the two. Mean while Hiccup was checking on the twins progress. Big mistake.  
>"Ruffnut, Tuffnut. Are you here? Hello?"<br>As soon as Hiccup came into sight and before anyone had to react, a big purple paint ball came swirling until... WHAM! The paint came into contact landing on Hiccup's chest. The impact landed him to the ground. Leaving him dazed for a moment. Until he realized that the twins were laughing at him trying to talk but couldn't. At that moment Hiccup had a mischievous glint in his eyes. One that has never been seen before by man or beast. Then before the twins could run or react. Two lightning fast paint balls came and hit the twins. At that moment the twins looked dumbfounded while it was Hiccup's turn to laugh. The twins looked at each other in a competitive glare.  
>"Oh it's so on." The twins said in unison.<br>With that the twins partnered up to get Hiccup down. It was a long tedious battle and it looked like that Hiccup was going to lose. From being out numbered. As Tuffnut threw her ball to make a impactful target. But as it came closer and closer at the very last second. He made a very strategic duck. As the flew past it gave a very well known splat. And also came out a pretty peeved Astrid.  
>"Okay who's the stupid guy I'm going to pummel now."<br>The twins knowing that they were doomed threw a paint ball and ran away. Leaving Astrid very confused.  
>"Hiccup what in the name of everything good is going on here!? And why are you covered in paint?" Astrid yelled in confusion.<br>"No time to explain Astrid we have a paint battle to win!"  
>And before Astrid knew what was happening she was in the paint war. That so far was sending the twins running. From Hiccup's dagger fast ballon throws that is very good with distance. While Astrid's own throws conclude from hardness. Ruffnut and Tuffnut knew they needed another player on there team to have more of a chance of winning. I mean let's face it they knew. They were a perfect team. Somehow... So with wonderful luck or terrible luck which ever one you prefer. They were found by Snotlout. Who had been just hit in the face with paint by Hiccup. So he instantly agreed. Besides any chance to out do Hiccup was good enough for him.<br>Fishlegs was fairly easy as all that needed to happen was if Snotlout got paint on his new book.  
>So there was only laughter that could be found and the throwing of paint. That was how Toothless found them.<br>(Flashback Ended)  
>'So the kids were just having some fun by the way I see it.' Stormfly said after listening.<br>'Yes. That seems to be the case.' Hookfang said shortly  
>'Aww that was just so adorable.' Cooed Meatlug.<br>Toothless rolled his eyes even though he agreed with them. But that still doesn't help the fact that they look like a pigsty. And Stoik would blame him. Much to his annoyance.  
>'Yes well that might be true but they still need to get cleaned up before going back to Berk and I doubt any of you want to clean them up.' Toothless said.<br>"Um guys? Why are they staring at us?"  
>(TimeBreak)<br>"Ahhh!" The teens said in unison as they landed with a splash in the lake.  
>'And don't come back out till your spotless!' Toothless roared.<br>But he was ignored because Snotlout said something stupid and started to have some type of splash fight.  
>'Ah well at least they'll be clean after this.' Stormfly sighed.<br>'They better I don't feel like having the taste of paint stuck on my tongue.' Hookfang grumbled.  
>The dragons watched in content as there riders continued to play in the water.<br>'Well what can we say 'kids will be kids'.' Toothless chuckled as he laid down on the grass watching his young dragon rider.  
>Fin<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Kids will be kids Story 2: Stomach Ache

It was one have those days in Berk well it's everyday in Berk at dinner where we can all see the disgusting thing in front have you. Snotlout stuffing his face with food. A lot of it.  
>"Does he ever stop?"Hiccup whispered as he and the others watched Snotlout downed the food. The others shrugged.<br>"Eventually." Astrid grumbled.  
>"Is some have that even fresh?" Fishlegs asked as he shivered in disgust of it all.<br>"Snotlout slow down I'm getting full by just looking at you!" Astrid said in disgust.  
>"I know your worried about me beautiful. But unlike the rest have these wimps in here. I gotta keep my strength up high to keep on being the best viking in the world. Besides I'm a growing boy and real vikings has a stomach have steal." Snotlout said as he took another.<br>"Let me guess a quote from your father." Hiccup guessed.  
>"Yup." He said in a bragging tone taking another bite have meat.<br>No one noticing the shiver have that name.  
>"Okay fine Mister Stomach of steel don't say I didn't warn you." Astrid said giving up.<br>So the teens just continued to watch them eat.  
>"Wow he has a stomach like a a…" Ruffnut said slowly.<br>"A dragon!" Tuffnut finished.  
>Looking at there own dragons who were gulping down their dinner of fish.<br>"Yeah!" The boy twin agreed.  
>Toothless rolled his eyes as he went back to munching on his fish.<br>'We do not eat that much!' Toothless said even though he knew they would not answer.  
>'The dear needs to slow down. He'll be sure to get a tummy ache that way.' Meatlug said in a mothering worried tone.<br>Hookfang just ignored the bunch as he was continuing to eat his basket full of fish. That was until he noticed that everyone was looking at him. Hookfang gulped down the piece of fish.  
>'What?... Look the boy has a stomach the size a whirlpool. He'll be fine. Besides it not like it isn't the amount he eats everyday.' Hookfang defened.<br>'Are you sure.' Toothless said unconvinced.  
>'Look Toothless I know you mean well but you worry about your rider and I will worry about mine. Besides we can't protect them from everything. Life is best taught through experiences. All we have to do is be the loyal dragons we are and be there for them.' Hookfang said.<br>And the other dragons left it at that. But they knew he was worried about his rider also. But like he said before. Life is best taught through experiences.  
>(TimeBreak)<br>"Ohhh ow. My stomach. Man that hurts." Snotlout groaned on his way home.  
>'Well the kids did warn you, you have no one to blame but yourself.' Hookfang said sternly.<br>Hookfang nudged his human a bit trying to find out how bad it is. But Snotlout pushed it away.  
>"Not now Hookfang not out here. You know that. Besides my stomach hurts too much." Snotlout groaned as he went on ahead walking to his own house.<br>Hookfang became annoyed.  
>'Of course I know you foolish boy. But thanks to your own foolishness you got yourself sick. Go home I'll be back.' Hookfang said as he walked away.<br>"Hookfang hey hookfang! Where ya going?. *sigh* fine who needs ya." Snotlout said with a singe of hurt in his voice. But he turned around and walked home.  
>Hoping no praying that his dad was not home. And doing some insane night time party with the boys. Like he normally does.<br>(TimeBreak)  
>There was no such luck. It seemed to Snotlout that the world was out to get him today. His father Spitlout was home and for once in his life he felt like 'sharing' his many many editable treasures as he called it. Making his stomach worse. He almost threw up. But swallowed it when his fathers not looking. During their 'conversation'. Snotlout's father once again used his quotes have being a great viking.<br>"The greatest Viking are we. With head have iron and stomachs have steal. No one ever standing in our way." Spitelout said laughing as he put a rough arm around the boys shoulder.  
>Snotlout flinched as he once again swallowed the urge to puke.<br>"You okay lad not getting sick are you?" Spitelout asked pulling away from Snotlout changing his tone in an instant making Snotlout cringe. "  
>Because we Jorgensons never get sick. That's a sign have weakness and we never show weakness now do we Snotlout?" He said in a menacing voice.<br>Making Snotlout mentally squeak in quick as he looked scared he quickly recovered. Looking as confident as the sick boy can muster. Taking a big piece of meat  
>"Sick me? Naw only wimps get sick. But me? Were Jorgensons we never get sick." Snotlout said taking a big bite into the meat to make it look convincing.<br>Which seemed to work. As he changed his emotion instanly. Laughing like it was always that way.  
>"Oh just checkin me boy just checkin."<br>"He He right. Well *fake yawn* I'm beat. Gonna turn in. I mean I wanna you know be ready to make my mark." Snotlout said as he quickly headed for the stairs.  
>"Hmm yes your quite right besides gotta meet some have the boys for our stomach have steel contest." He said as he as he walked towards the door.<br>"Yeah so good night." Snotlout said as he sped up stairs not waiting for his father to answer back to him. He doesn't do it anyway.  
>Some time passed which felt like an eternity to Snotlout. He puked up once or twice in the waste bin and he was more than miserable. He was even more miserable because he feels betrayed because Hookfang left hm. As much as he hates to admit it. He really likes the dragon. Hookfang was the only one he could actually talk to. About well anything. And as much as he hates to admit it. For a dragon he's a much better person than his father ever was.<br>"No he's not. Don't think about him… Just sleep. I'll feel better in the morning."  
>But he spoke to soon as he began to taste the nasty taste of digested food. As he puked out his sorrows in the waste bin. Hookfang came inside from the the door. With something in him mouth. When heard his humans distress. He put down the item and went over. Gentle moving his tail back and forth on Snotlout's back. Once the boy was done. He looked up to see his dragon.<br>"Hookfang you came back." Snotlout croaked.  
>Hookfang rolled his eyes. Nuzzling the boy gently.<br>'Of course I came back you silly boy. Where else would I go if I wanted a boy your age to drive me crazy.'  
>"Your a jerk you know that. Leaving me all by myself with my dad."<br>Hookfang gave a low growl.  
>'Your father was here? I don't see him now.'<br>"Cool your jets… He left for a party." Snotlout mumbled.  
>'Gee thanks for the reassuring thought. What parent with their right mind actually leaves there sick kid to go to a stupid party? Wow what a guy. Just wait till he gets home. Oh yeah I know your gonna hate me after this but here you need to take this.' Hookfang said as he shoved some strange gooey herbs in front have the boy.<br>"What is that?" Snotlout asked the dragon in semi disgust.  
>Snotlout looked at the thing then at Hookfang.<br>'You don't need to know, now eat it.'  
>Snotlout couldn't understand dragon but when Hookfang looked at the mystery stuff and gulped the universal dragon sign for eating. All hell broke loose.<br>"Oh no! No No! You hear me Hookfang! I am not going to eat that thing! I don't even want to eat at all do you get it!? Much less eat a mysterious goop!"  
>Before Snotlout could make another rant Hookfang grabbed the herbs with his tail. And stuffed it in the boy's mouth. As he swallowed on contact.<br>'If I knew that you were going to have a temper tantrum I'd would have feed it to you myself earlier. Sure I'm all for go with your own consequences but. Do that again and it'll be more than just your stomach hurting. Your gonna have to wait a few minutes to let it kick in. But you'll be alright.'  
>"You jerk I didn't want to eat it. How is eating something gonna help my stomach huh!? Fine I'm sorry I learned my lesson! My dad just finished stuffing my face! And now…now! Why is everyone hating me today!?" Snotlout asked as he was hyperventilating.<br>'You have to be sick if your crying. Especially this loud. And for one I am glad you have learned from this. And everyone does not hate you. You know that is not true. Your being childish right now. *sigh* Come on now stop. Please?'  
>Finding nothing else to do Hookfang took Snotlout placing near his dragon chest curling around the boy making him and himself feel very comfortable. Hookfang nuzzled the boy very gently letting out a soft purr making himself feel very awkward.<br>'Okay okay shhh. Your okay. Your fine. Now hush thee is no good reason that you are carrying on like this. So this is how Toothless feels… Not that I want to do this daily. Oh heck no. Well I hope you are very satisfied now. I can now never look at the dragons and say I was being parental and all that other mushy stuff. So this stays between us you got that? Good.'  
>After a little while Snotlout finally calmed down who was by now very embarrassed. The boy then started trying to calm his breathing patterns.<br>"*sniff* Stupid dust…" Snotlout mumbled wiping his face with his shirt.  
>'Yes you go and blame the dust. At least the dust knows your human…. Soo feeling better?" Hookfang asked which sounded like a gruff cue.<br>"Hey I am feeling a bit better." Snotlout said in a small surprised realization as he gave out a small sniff.  
>'Yes I know. Wow what a shocker.' Hookfang said in a sarcastic voice.<br>Snotlout began to looked a little guilty.  
>"Hey Hookfang, um I'm you know…. S- Soorry! For you know what I said earlier and me yelling at you. Ya know I didn't mean it."<br>Hookfang rolled his eyes and nuzzled him.  
>'I know. It really doesn't matter anyway. It was just the sickness talking. Besides nothing you do can really make me leave you. Sure I'll get mad at you but I can't do it forever. You know that.'<br>There was a moment have silence for the both have them. Enjoying for once the peace in Berk. Hookfang gave out a soft sigh laying his head down.  
>'Okay time to sleep. So lay down. Go to sleep.' Hookfang said closing his eyes.<br>"Um hookfang I'm still in here."  
>'I know.'<br>"So you know this may be the good time to let me go. You know."  
>'Nope.'<br>"Oh come on Hookfang let me out!" Snotlout cried a crack leaving his voice.  
>Hookfang opened one eye as he looked at the boy.<br>'No you go off getting sick because of your own stupidity. Worrying me half to death. And when I go and help are you cooperative? No! You go off acting like a dragonling and have a temper tantrum! So think of this as a punishment. Your grounded for the rest of the night and until I'm sure that your better. Now go to sleep.' And with that he laid back down his head and went into a light sleep.  
>"Fine…" Snotlout relented like he would have a choice. He laid down on the scales.<br>"But if my dad asks. It was your idea. And we were wrestling and we fell asleep got it?"  
>'Let the idiot think what he thinks. He's not laying one hand on you.' Hookfang shortly growled.<br>Snotlout gave a short laugh as he patted his dragons head gently.  
>"Goodnight Hookfang…. Oh and thanks."The boy said as he finally went to sleep.<br>'Goodnight kid. And what are families for. But don't ever do that again. Oh dragon scales what am I saying. Hmmm. 'Kids will be kids.''And Hookfang also followed the boy to the land have dreams.

Fin


	3. Chapter 3

Kids will be kids Story 3: Boy Talk  
>"I'm telling you stormfly there is nothing between me and Hiccup." Astrid told her dragon friend stormfly as they were going up to her bedroom.<br>Astrid really doesn't even know why she is having this conversation with her dragon. I mean sure the dragons has been showing near human intelligence. And they seem to understand every word they are saying. Though the vikings couldn't even understand one word out of them except for when they're hungry. And they really make it know. But they show that they like humans have friends and enemies. Heck the dragons even have their own holidays. But somehow they got to the conversation about Hiccup. Out have the million things they could be talking about and it had to be about. *Sigh* Hiccup.  
>That was when I noticed that Stormfly was still staring at me.<br>"What are you looking at? For the last time I don't like Hiccup. It would be like you liking Toothless or something. Totally can dragons even have relationships other than just plan mating? "  
>Stormfly gave a pink blush and a hearty gruff. But Astrid didn't notice actually if she did she would have been totally surprised.<br>"I mean Hiccup is weak wimpy can't hold a weapon to save his life geeky skinny cute- Wait no I didn't mean that. He's not cute. No I mean well he's not ugly. But I'm saying I like him. Just because I think he's not ugly doesn't mean I don't like him." Astrid then stopped.  
>She was babbling she never babbles. Astrid made a groan as she plopped on her bed.<br>"But why when I think have him he makes my heart beat? Do I really? Yeah maybe I do."  
>Astrid sat up and looked at the dragon.<br>"Stormfly I think I might like Hiccup….. Just might."  
>Stormfly rolled her eyes at the girl.<br>"But what do I do? Does he like me back? Should it matter?"  
>Stormfly shook her head as she stared at her rider.<br>"Your right Stormfly it's too early to say that I like someone. Besides my folks won't even let me date till I'm 16 anyway."  
>There was a moment of silence between the two. Astrids yawn broke the silence.<br>"Well I gonna hit the hay. You know have to be up for training and … stuff. Goodnight Stormfly."  
>Then she did a brief hug that Astrid could do. Stormfly nuzzled he back not having a problem with it.<br>"Your really are the dragon. Thanks for the talk. I knew I could count on you. Well sleep well." Astrid said as she went to bed.  
>Stormfly watched her contently.<br>'Your welcome… I hope. Wow how did I get from a hi how ya doing to a whole talk about boys. Well at least I get to count 16 and up out for there ages. I hope she's not disapointed in the dating thing though. Your only young once. But what was with that "can dragons have boyfriends" comment. I mean come on even dragons can have a relationship and not mate. Well I guess it could be expected. Besides I bet boys are asking the same question. What can I say kids will be kids.'  
>Stormfly nuzzled her one last time as she went to her bed that was beside the girl and laid down looking at her for the last times for the night.<br>'Night dear.'  
>End<p> 


End file.
